How many drops are in the ocean?
by Leanah
Summary: okay. i hope you like this. pleaze review...


How many drops are in the ocean?  
  
Girl does school project on 'how many drops in the ocean?' and finds out that she has distant relations with under water species. In fact she is the true queen and if she can't get back down to her true country, then it will cease to exist.  
  
Australia 2050 "Liz, wake up! You're late for school!" my mother shouted for the seventh time. I slowly opened my eyes and for a moment forgot where I was. We just moved here from Ivanhoe and I'm still getting used to waking up in a new place. I glanced past the beautifully coloured desk and the make-up area before my eyes rested on the ultimate machine of the room. The cupboard. It was electronically run. All you had to do was stand in the dot and pick what you wanted to wear for the day. It would then transfer the information to the style finder. After that, the original and new information would go to the accessories: Leaving you with the perfect outfit designed to look the best.  
  
There was a loud knocking at the bottom of the laundry shoot. I took off my pyjamas and shoved them through the gap in the wall. I walked to the cupboard and stood inside the yellow dot. The computer immediately started up and I began to choose my days clothing. Double checking that it was a good choice, I pressed the enter button. The yellow curtains silently glided across the baby blue carpet and came to a halt on the opposite side. The clothes before my eyes began to rotate until the chosen clothes were found.  
  
In exactly four seconds, the yellow curtains glided back to their original place and I came back out clean and dressed in a pastel yellow sweater and light blue jeans. I looked into the mirror and saw my choice was good. They matched perfectly with my blue eyes but there was still work to be done. I casually wandered over to the hair machine, sat in the chair and within seconds the computer had downloaded my outfit information and had finished my hair. Jumping up I walked to the nail machine. "Liz! Come on. Katie! Are you ready yet?" "No mum. I'm just finishing my nails!" Katie's my twin sister. We are the best of buds and hardly ever fight. Most twins we know of are either identical looks or identical actions/thoughts, but us noooooo. We are identical in all ways but one. Boys.  
  
"Girls! Come on someone is here to see you." I jumped out of my seat, raced down the stairs, grabbed an apple then stopped. I turned my head slightly and was staring into my sister's eyes. We both moved away from the apple leaving it to fall to the ground. I looked up and down her outfit and guess what she was wearing. A pastel yellow top and light blue jeans! My mother marched in and was in one of her moods. We both decided to walk out as quickly as possible. Giggling, we walked out of the room. Wee did a high five and began to spin around but half way through we stopped to find my brother laughing his head off. In between his laughing he explained that he had tricked us into being ready on time. He sloppily shoved a piece of toast into his mouth and walked out to his car. Ugh! That is totally gross, I thought. We both turned and unhappily followed him to the car.  
  
Our first class was Science. Its and usually a really bad subject for me, but luckily the subject had something to do with animals. I absolutely love them. Any way, the subject is acid rain. Now, I'll admit I know a small amount about it but its really not much. Naturally Katie get picked on because she's new and is sitting at the front of the class with all of the 'know it all's'. You can't blame her really. There as no other seats left. If it was me, I would have dragged the seat up to the back, but hey. What can you do about it? It was a really hard question too, but I already knew the answer (from looking through dads books when we moved). Without even realising what I was doing, I stood up, walked over to where Katie was and said to the teacher "it isn't very nice of you to pick on Katie. She's new and we never learnt anything about acid rain at our old school." I was totally outraged and on a role. I raised my arms and was about to say more when I saw the teachers face. It was bright red and it looked like he was about to burst, when suddenly the fish tank burst and water flooded everywhere. All of the girls screamed and jumped up on the desks while the boys splashed them. I glared at the teacher, then grabbed for Katie's hand and stormed out the door.  
  
By the end of the day, we were piled with tons of homework and looking back on the day, I realised that so many weird things had happened. In all of the subjects had something to do with the ocean and its animals and each of them expected me to be an expert on everything. When I said in every subject, I mean every one of them. In maths, it was 'wink wink nudge nudge' in the word equations that had the words sea or water. I art we had to draw a picture of our dream home. I drew what I see in my dreams: the sea. When I showed the teacher she was like 'well, that's interesting. I spos'e' we can put that up on the wall' in a 'knowing' voice like she knew why I had drawn that. In home economics, we were making sea food and even though the teacher didn't acknowledge me in any way, shape or form. In the second period of science, it was always a joke about the fish tank. Like it never happened and the teacher and I were best friends. This was totally freaky. 


End file.
